Supernatural Changes
by Mrs.DeanWinchester
Summary: My name is Juliette Jones. I'm 17, and running away from the law. I am currently traveling the world hunting monsters and ghosts and demons, with my two best friends, Sam and Dean Winchester. They're a little bit older than me, but it doesn't stop me from trusting them. Worse, I naturally attract danger. You would think that Sam and Dean would hate me, but surprisingly, they don't
1. Chapter 1

Okay, let's get straight to the point. My name is Juliette Jones, and I'm 17 years old. My dad hunts… but before your mind jumps to deer and duck, he hunts monsters. Vampires, werewolves, and all that shit. And he taught me everything he knew. He's dead now, and I'm doing everything I can to get the cops off my ass, cause if they find me, I'd end up in foster care with stupid foster parents and case workers. So that can't happen.

I was working what I call a job, when I faced the most dangerous monster I've ever faced- a ghoul. Ghouls are flesh and intestine-eating monsters that shapeshift into their victim; dead or alive. First I have to find victim zero- the first death. Once I do that, I examine the body, and try to figure out whose body the ghoul has taken over. Meanwhile, I stay at a crappy motels, and live off of cheap burgers and unhealthy restaurant food. So, I walked into this particularly crappy motel**,** and something felt different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Outside, I saw an amazing sixty-something Impala. It was beautiful. Two guys were staring at my shoulder bag, the one with all my weapons. Or maybe they were staring at my ass; that wouldn't be a first. I slung one of my bags onto the bed as I let myself into the motel room. I dropped to the floor with my other bag, and pulled Juno out. She purred, and rubbed her fur against my hand. Most motels didn't accept cats, so I had to sneak her in 99.9% of the time.

"Hey, baby!" I smiled, planting a kiss on the top of her orange head. It was pretty late, after driving for 16 freaking hours, so I took a shower, and slipped on a pair of sweat shorts and a sports bra to sleep in. As I settled into the big chair, I heard a knock at the door. It scared me a bit. No one ever knows where I'm staying. I tiptoed over to my shoulder bag and pulled out my 9mm glock 17. I held it behind the door, as I opened it with my other hand. With a smirk and crossed arms, stood the two men from before; he ones that eyed my bag.

"You can drop that gun. We aren't gonna hurt you." The taller of the two said. They knew… about me… which means that they're hunters too. The one that hadn't spoken looked distressed, and a little mad. I held out my hand, expecting for them to know what I wanted. The tall one automatically pulled his gun out and handed it to me. I looked over at the other one. I knew he had a gun. Tall guy nudged grumpy guy, who sighed, reached into his pants and pulled out his gun. He placed it in my palm, and I put them in the corner of the table. Juno rubbed herself against the tall one's leg, and he picked her up, coddling her with a soft voice. Grumpy guy looked at my chest, and winked at me with a sly smile.

"I should go put a shirt on…" I skipped over to my duffle bag and pulled out a t-shirt, and pulled it on.

"I'm Dean; this is my brother, Sam." The grumpy one scoffed. I looked up at Sam, who handed Juno back to me. When I didn't reply, he rolled his eyes. "And you are..."

"I'm Juliette" I smiled.

"So, Juliette, have you found anything out about whatever we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"You mean the ghoul?" I asked, not believing the fact that they didn't know what was killing everyone.

"You know already? How?" Dean asked.

"Well I already took a look at the body, and all that's left is bones and a hell of a lot of blood. It's taken three victims, not including patient zero. It's showing all of the signs. How can you not know already?" I asked, opening my small cooler and taking out three beers. I handed one to both of the boys, and twisted the cap off of mine.

"Are you old enough to be drinking?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm 22." I lied. I took a bite of the half a burger I had left from dinner.

"So do you know how to kill a ghoul?" Sam asked. I scoffed.

"Do I know how to kill a ghoul? Uh, yeah… my dad hunted them all the time." I remembered the first time he ever brought me on a hunting trip…

"Who is your dad?" Dean asked.

"David Jones." I shrugged. Dean's eyes widened.

"Your dad is _the _David Jones?" He asked. I nodded. "He and our dad used to hunt together. Remember Sammy?" He nudged his brother. "Uncle Dave. Come on, Sam. You gotta remember." Sam shrugged… he had no idea. "Whatever. What happened to him? I haven't seen him since we were kids."

Memories of that night came flooding back. I was lying on my bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. I was ten, and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs slowly. I heard clicks. I didn't know this then, but those clicks were the sound of a gun being loaded. I heard the door of my parent's bedroom creak like I've heard a thousand times, and I heard mommy… she was sobbing, and I hear Daddy mumbling incomprehensible words. I hear three noises… pop…pop…pop. And a scream. Another pop…pop…pop. Silence.

I snap back into the current situation, with the boys staring down at me. "He's… he's dead." I whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Sam mumbled. I shrugged it off.

I changed the subject quickly. "So, I had a theory." They raised their eyebrows at the same time, which made me smile. "This ghoul is different than the others. It has a higher kill rate than any other ghoul I've seen. I have called all of the hunters I know, and I've read my dad's journal over and over. I think there is another type of ghoul. One that is bigger and stronger."

"So you think it's like a genus and species?" Sam asked. Dean didn't know what that meant.

"Yes! Genus and species. That is a perfect way to describe it. So, I'm going to find out how to kill it. I'm assuming you kill it the same way as a regular ghoul, but I don't know."

"Okay, so I think we are going to get out of here. Unless, you know, you want some help?" Sam offered.

"Yeah, I could use help. But I'm going tomorrow, if that's okay." Sam and Dean nodded.

"I guess we'll need a room."

"You can stay in here… if you want…" I offered. I shrugged, and motioned to the two beds.

"Okay…" Sam smiled. Dean sighed, and nodded. They set their bags down on the bed that didn't have my stuff on it. I could tell that Dean didn't want to, but I didn't care too much. Sam volunteered to sleep on the couch, and Dean slept on the other bed. I laughed when Juno jumped on his bed and lay against his back. He groaned.

"I swear if this damn cat is up against me all freaking night, someone is dying." He grunted. I chuckled, and pulled the blankets over myself. I fell asleep fast to the sound of the Sam and Dean's breathing.

In the dream, my dad was singing to me. He was singing a lullaby to help me fall asleep. Tears leaked down my face, because I knew this would be the last time I ever saw him. It was a good memory, yet an awfully bad one. The dream changed… my mom was lying in her bed, and she was laying with someone who wasn't my daddy… this was the first time I saw my mother cheat on my father. I was five, so I didn't understand until I remembered this later. My worst memory? Probably not. The worst memory… the dream started to morph into it, like every night. Uncle Billy picked me up and we took the long drive to Jericho. We checked into the hotel where my Uncle Billy touched me a little too much…. Uncle Billy was my first kiss. He took me to the woods and used me as bait. I was hiding from the werewolf for hours until my dad saved me.

I woke up, taking a huge gasp, and sitting up. "Are you okay?" I hear. I open my eyes to see Sam peering at me from the couch.

"Uh, yeah… just a bad dream I guess." I yawned. "What are you doing up?" I asked him.

"It's… it's a little cold down here." I could hear his teeth clattering- he was shivering. I smiled, and patted the bed.

"Come up here." I tilted my head towards me. He stood up with his pillow, and crawled over to my bed. I laughed as the bed shook when he crept on. He lay down, facing me and smiled.

"Thanks." He said, stroking Juno, who was stretched out across the middle of us. She rubbed her back against his bare chest.

"She likes you." I smiled; also petting her, my fingertips brushed his chest, which was muscular and hard. His skin was soft and warm.

"I like her too…" He stroked my hand, and closed his eyes. I closed mine too and I fell asleep.

"Whoa… Did I miss something?" I opened my heavy eyes and blinked a few times in order to see Dean. A pair of arms were wrapped around me; Sam's. I felt his chest, hips, and legs were pressed against mine. He stirred in his sleep, and opened his eyes. He put his hand on my waist and sat up. Dean laughed at him, and threw a t-shirt at him as he walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry…" He began, but couldn't finish when I pressed my lips to his. He slid his hands up to my neck and I crawled on top of him. We continued to kiss until we heard Dean turn the faucet off and begin to unlock the bathroom door. I swung my leg over and slouched against the headboard.

"I had a plan for the hunt." I said, as I crawled out of bed.

"What's up?" Dean asked with a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth.

"Well the victims are all teenage girls. They were all good girls too- went to church, got straight A's, and they were probably virgins. So I've tracked down a probable next victim. Mary Hopson. I'm going in first and I'm gonna try and talk to her. I have to get her out of there, and once I do that I'm going to come back and that's when you two come in." I smiled, proud of my plan.

"That's a great plan, but what if the ghoul shows up earlier than you plan and you get us all killed?"

"Then we die trying to save the lives of innocent virgin girls." I shrug.

"Is that your view of death? Oh well? We died trying?" Sam asked, crinkling his nose.

"Isn't it yours? We're hunters; we don't live until we're 50, we just don't. We might as well think of it as, we saved as many people as we could, and now it's time for us to go. We can't escape death."

"Babe, we've met death. Hell, I've BEEN death. And let me tell you- there's nothing to do except escape him. I've died- what, 100 times? Sammy here has died 6. Trust me, Sweetheart, there's no such thing as death- not really. So change your attitude or you're going to hunt this thing yourself."

I sighed. I guess he was kind of right. But there was no way I was going to admit it. "Whatever. Let's just stick with the plan. I'm a big girl; I've been on my own since I was 12." They raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Okay. Yeah, we trust you." Sam smiled. "I'm going to take a shower and then we'll go."

"How about I go get breakfast from the diner down the street?" I grabbed my car keys and slammed the door shut behind me. When my car wouldn't start, I pounded on the steering wheel. "Damn it!" I yelled. I just had stolen this car yesterday. I stomped back inside and threw the keys on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"My car stopped working." I grunted. Flopping on the bed.

"I'm only doing this because I'm starving. It won't happen again." He tossed me his car keys. "The 67' Impala." My eyes widened.

"The Impala is yours?!" I exclaimed. Dean smiled and nodded. "And you're going to let me drive it?! Holy shit!" I stood up, the keys to the beautiful car in my hand and ran to him. I kissed his cheek and ran back outside, past my crappy stolen car and into the Impala. I stroked the dashboard and the steering wheel. I slid the key in, and I got breakfast for Sam, Dean and I. When I returned, and walked into the room with no hesitation, I was greeted by Sam wrapped in a towel and Dean wrapped in nothing at all. I put my hands over my eyes, and tried to hold my smile back. I heard Dean chuckle, and the bathroom door close.

"You can open your eyes now." Sam laughed. I uncovered my hands; Sam was wearing a pair of jeans.

I set the boxes of pancakes and bagels on the small table and opened the bagel box. I spread locks on it and took a big bite of it. Dean walked out of the bathroom with a dark grey t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He slid on a dark leather jacket. He walked over to the pancake bag and took out of chocolate chip pancakes. He smeared butter and maple syrup on them. He smiled at the taste of chocolate and butter mixed together. I smiled back at him and he licked his lips. It was cute in a big brother or pet goldfish type of way.

About an hour later, both of the boys were fully dressed and we were ready to go. I picked the lock of the house that the next victim lived in, and pulled the gun out of my pants. I found the girl in her bedroom, after scoping out the whole house.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed as I burst into her bedroom.

"I'm saving you." I take her by her wrist and pull her into the closet.

"I don't need to be saved!" She yelled. I scoffed.

"Just trust me. Please." The girl nodded. My name is Juliette. You are Mary. Just stay here and do not make a sound. I pulled out my cell phone. "Come on guys. Second floor, third door on the right." I heard the front door open and close. Mary looked at me. "It's okay, they're just my friends." A pair of footsteps walked up the stairs. Dean opened the door.

"Hey." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"He's looking around a bit downstairs; he has a bad feeling about something." He tossed my shoulder bag over to me, which I had packed before we left. I pulled out my machete, and my long knife blade. Dean pulled out his machete out of his duffel bag. Normally, a monster will have a weakness like salt, or iron. But the only way to kill a ghoul is to fully decapitate it.

"You should go check on Sam. I haven't heard him move around in a while." Dean nodded and closed the door behind him. Mary stood up. "Mary, I need you to stay in there."

"You shouldn't have sent that pretty man downstairs." She said.

"Why is that?" I asked. She smiled, and lurched toward me, punching me in the nose. It's the ghoul. It already ate Mary and took the form of her body. I should have known. I stumbled in the shock, and I could feel my face throb. I smiled, wiping the blood off my face. That wasn't even half of the strength that it has. I still had the knives in my hand and I swiped it toward the ghoul. It dodged my strike. I kicked it in the face and swung my knife. It hit Mary's shoulder and she yelped. Mary pushed me toward the wall and my breath was knocked out of me. She ripped the bottom of the bed off and stabbed it toward me. I shifted up so instead of iron in my stomach, it was in my thigh. I screamed in pain. I heard Sam and Dean run up the stairs. They burst through the door and began to fight Mary. A blow to the face here and a dodge from the machete. Sam kept glancing in my direction, to make sure I was okay. I pulled the bed post out of my leg, and pushed myself out of the wall. I picked up my knife and limped to where they were fighting.

I started to fight- hitting the thing anywhere I could. I tried to distract it while Sam and Dean worked on chopping its head off. I don't think it liked me very much because it mostly punched and kicked me. It stole my knife, and plunged it into my arm a few times. I blacked out at one point. I think the ghoul must have thrown its fist into my stomach a few times.

The next time I woke up, I was in Sam and Dean's car. "Juliette! Dean. She's awake. My head was in Sam's lap in the backseat, while Dean drove. "Hey, we're taking you to the hospital… you don't look so good."

I shook my head. "No hospital…" I coughed. It hurt to talk.

"We have to take you to the hospital. You cracked at least three ribs, your arm is broken and you could be real messed up inside."

"No!" I yelled. I winced in pain.

"Why? Why is the hospital so bad?" Sam asked, pushing my hair out of my eyes.

"I'm 17." I sighed.

"She's what?!" Dean yelled back.

"Please," I coughed. "If child services get me, I'll end up in juvy."

Sam sighed. He was mad at me. "Okay. I think I have a plan."

"You need to knock me out." My voice trembled as I said it.

"What?!"

"They are going to ask what my name is and I can't tell them. Come on, are you afraid of hitting a girl?" I laughed. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow. A stab of pain hit my cheek, and I blacked out.

"Hey, Mase. Shh. Shh." I heard as I tried to open my eyes. Sam sat on the chair next to my bed. My arm was in a sling and my head was pounding

"I found you on the side of the road. Your last name is Foster. Sarah Foster. Dean is going to come in soon. His name is Neil. Okay? You don't remember anything." I nodded.

"Nurse! Nurse, she's waking up." Sam called out into the hallway. Three nurses ran in, one had a clipboard in hand.

"Sweetheart… You are in West Hope Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. What's your name?" The one with the clipboard asked. The other two did stuff like check my IV and take my temperature.

"Baby? Oh my God, Sarah!" I heard Dean's voice, but one of the nurses was in my line of sight. I tilted my head and saw Dean with the most worried look on his face.

"Neil! Neil, I'm right here!" I yelled back. The nurses all looked toward Dean and he ran in the room. He slightly pushed one of the nurses to the side and he kissed me. And it wasn't like a best friend kiss. It was more of an "I love you and I thought I would never see you again" kind of kiss. I put my all into it; I even wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, Sarah, I thought I would never see you again." He kissed me again. I looked away. The nurses were all smiling, and Sam was looking away. He turned to Sam and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you… thank you so much for saMaseng my wife." Sam hugged him back.

"I just found her." He shrugged. Dean smiled and walked back over to me, and kissed me again. He crawled into the small bed and I rested my head on his shoulder. It hurt to move.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Dean asked. The nurses began to exit, followed by Sam. He looked down at me. "How are you?" He asked.

"I hurt all over." I replied.

"You have four cracked ribs and you had internal bleeding. You needed surgery. Your arm is broken too." I stretched my toes and a stab of pain shot up my leg.

"I think my ankle is sprained too." I winced.

"Baby." Dean laughed. I elbowed him with my good elbow. "You know… that was some kiss." He winked at me.

"Whatever." I smiled. "What happened with the ghoul?" I asked.

"You killed it. Don't you remember?" I shook my head. "You pretty much saved my life. It thought you were passed out and it had pushed Sam into the wall. It was coming after me. It was close, and it had taken my weapons. You saved me. You came up behind it and you saved me." He kissed my forehead. "Thank you."

"You're welcome- even though I have no recollection of saMaseng you." I laughed. "I have a question." I said.

"Shoot."

"Why isn't Sam my fake husband? I mean, it would make more sense- Sam being closer to my age and all." I lied.

"He knew you would want to see him when you woke up, and that was the only way we could manage that." Dean smiled. He was right. Having Sam there comforted me. His warm brownish green eyes poured into me. He was amazing. I sighed and rested my head back on his shoulder.

"I need a shower." I yawned.

"Can I help you?" He half joked.

"I might need the help. Come on." Dean got out of bed and walked around to the side that I was laying on. He helped me stand up, which hurt like a bitch. And when I couldn't walk, he scooped me up and _carried _me to the bathroom. When he set me down in front of the shower, he lifted my hospital gown over my head. He saw all of my scars. He ran his fingers over the biggest one I have, the one that ran across my chest. He knew I didn't like talking about somehow, because he didn't even ask. I was exposed, and he didn't even laugh. He just helped me into the shower and held my hand as I did the best I could to wash myself.

I hated being immobile. I have spent my whole life running away from people; the cops, and my dad while he was still alive. I hated being on bed rest. After I got out of the hospital, Sam and Dean wouldn't let me step a foot out of bed unless it was to take a shower. They waited on me hand and foot. When I was thirsty and tried to hobble over to the sink, Dean would scoop me up like he did that one time, and tuck me back into bed. When I tried to steal Dean's car keys, sneak out and get a burger (which I wasn't allowed to have either), Sam picked me up and hid Dean's keys. So on this night, I was mad at the boys. They were eating my favorite burgers from my favorite restaurant.

"Come on, Sam! Just one little bite!" I smiled, crawling out of bed.

"Mase, get back in that bed. You can't have burgers yet and you know it." He took another bite.

"I hate you guys." I grunted taking a spoonful of my snack pack pudding cup.

"Enjoying your pudding?" Dean asked.

"Oh, screw you." I flipped him off. "I'm taking a shower." I rolled my eyes, and pushed the covers down. Even though I could walk fine, Dean and Sam jumped to their feet and ran to me, grabbing either side of me. "Guys, relax! I can walk." They helped me over to the bathroom in the motel and Sam helped me get undressed as Dean turned on the shower. "I can handle the rest." They fled the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower, I could hear the brothers fighting. I hated it when they fought.

"Dean, I really like her. She's mine. I saw her first." Sam began. They were talking about me.

"Yeah, Sammy. I like her too. And we both saw her first. Okay? She likes me, which means she is mine. The older brother wins, just like always." Dean smirked at Sam. They started to yell a whole lot of things at each other. Once I thought they were going to start throwing punches, I interrupted them.

"I am not a thing, I don't belong to either of you!" I yelled. They looked over at me. I was wrapped in a towel, my hair soaking wet.

"Mase, we're sorry-" Dean began.

"I don't care!" I interrupted. "I'm not your little plaything. You can't fight over me!" I screamed, and it hurt. I groaned, and placed my hands on my stomach, like I was holding my intestines in. I crashed against the bed and tears leaked down my face.

"Juliette? Mase, you okay?"

"No… I mean yes, I'm fine. But you guys are being jerks." I said. "Listen, I have been on my own for 5 years. Since I was 12, I haven't depended on anyone to keep me safe. I don't need you, but I like hunting with you. So, how about we make a deal? You guys don't smother me. Yeah, I'm 17, and I'm sorry I lied to you. You both think that since I'm not 22, like I said, I can't handle being on my own!" I raised my voice a little at the end of my little speech.

"Okay. In return for us not smothering you, come with us. You can sit in the back seat. How does that sound?" Dean asked.

"I get shotgun." I half smiled. They both stupidly grinned back at me.

We hadn't solved the "who gets me" problem, but I had a feeling that was to be solved later. I mean, they both liked me, and I liked them both. But I didn't know who I liked more. Sam or Dean? Oh well. At least I'll have some more time to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since we left Atlanta- we haven't found a case since then. It was weird. Dean, Sam, and I couldn't find a job. It was like all of the deaths were actually natural. We didn't put the newspapers down until Dean found one; and it was weird.

"I don't think this is a job for us!" I said, getting out of bed. It was Dean's turn to sleep on the couch, which meant he got first shower. We had figured out a sleeping arrangement.

"I don't think so either, but you never know. And Dean seems pretty set in stone about this." Sam whispers, afraid Dean would hear him over the noise of the shower.

"I guess so…" I scratched my head.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, sitting down on my bed. I was still half asleep, and under the covers.

"I'm better, but when I move my ankle the wrong way it hurts pretty badly." I said.

"Are you still limping? It seemed bad yesterday." Sam asked.

"Let's find out." I threw down the covers and sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I walked a few steps, passing Sam and the bathroom door. After about the third step, my ankle clicked and I fell to the ground. At the same time, Dean opened the door of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"What the hell?" He said, looking down at me. He and Sam rushed to my sides and picked me up with no problem.

"I guess I am…" I smiled at Sam. I packed up my clothes, which were scattered around the room. Soon enough, we were all packed up and we were ready to go. "Can I drive?" I asked Dean, holding out my hand for the keys.

"No. Ask Sam and maybe he'll let you sit shotgun." I turned to Sam and gave him my best puppy eyes.

The difference in height between Sam and I was about a foot, and the way he was looking at me, I could tell he was going to let me sit in the front. "Fine." He sighed. He squeezed his long legs into the small backseat. I laughed, and got ready for the 10 hour drive to Waterloo, Indiana with Dean on my left, Sam behind me and Juno on my lap.

I fell asleep, the bench seat allowing me to rest my head on Dean's shoulder. I woke up, lifted my head off of Dean's shoulder and saw the outstretch of empty road. I rolled my eyes. "Oh my God! How much longer?" I whined, whispering. Sam was asleep in the backseat and it was about 2 AM.

Dean's eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't stop yawning. "Let me drive." I smiled, as he didn't respond. He didn't want to let me, but he pulled over anyway. I got out of the car and he slid over to the passenger's side. As I pulled back onto the road, Dean fell asleep almost instantly, his head resting on my lap.

I drove for an hour by myself and then Sam woke up. He realized it was me driving and not his brother. "He's letting you drive. He must really like you." He scoffed. I laughed, and looked in the rearview mirror. I expected to see an empty outstretch of road, but there was another car, a very familiar one. I looked at the driver and gasped. "Jason…" I whispered, memories flooding back into my mind. I gripped the wheel harder, my elbow bumping the top of Dean's head. He woke up with a jump.

"Sorry." I trembled.

"What's wrong?" The boys asked me at the same time. I look into the mirror again; the car hasn't gotten off. I slowed down, and opened the window, so my hand could signal him to go around me. He didn't.

"Who's Jason?" Dean asked.

"He's my ex. He's dangerous." My hands started to sweat real bad and my hands fell to my sides.

"Jules!" Dean yelled, grabbing the wheel. Once I was ready, I was able to resume driving. "Juliette, you're a hunter- the most badass one I ever met I think. You could take a civilian down in seconds."

"He's a hunter, and he's been doing it longer than I have. He's been following me since I was 15."

"How old were you guys when you were dating?" Sam asked, astonished.

"I was 15 and he was 20, which makes him 22 now. We didn't have the best relationship, so when I dumped him, he tried to get me to stay and just hunt with him. When I said no, he hit me- like he always had. I left and he's been following me, ever since." I told them the worst part of my life.

"Pull over, we'll take care of him." Dean said.

"No!" I continued driving. "We can't pull over. If we do that, then he'll just kill you both and he'll take me. We just have to get back to the motel. Sam, how much longer?" I asked.

"About a half an hour. Not too long." Sam said checking his watch.

"Has he ever gotten ahold of you?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam, still worried about Jason.

"Yes. And when he doesn't kill me, I wish I was dead. He forces me to do things… and he hits me. He slices my skin like a piece of beef. The last time he got me, he had me for three weeks. That is what my scars are from." I ran my hands over the scars that were on my hands.

"That son of a bitch." Dean growled. Sam scowled.

"Listen, I can't change what happened, but I can control what is going to happen- most of the time. So I would really like it if we got to the motel as soon as possible." I pressed my foot down on the gas pedal. The speed limit was fifty and I was doing seventy-five. They were quiet until we got to the US-218. I guess then, they thought it was safe to talk, but only small talk.

We finally got to the motel, and Jason was following us the whole way there, but when we got out to check in, he just stayed parked. We got into the room and locked the door. Nothing happened for a few hours, until there was a knock at the door.

"Jules, go hide in the bathroom, leave the door open so he doesn't suspect anything." Sam said, heading for the door. Dean cocked his gun, and sitting at the table. I hid behind the door and listened.

"Hey, can I help you?" Sam asked. I didn't know if it was Jason, or just some manager.

"Hey I am Detective Barry Hunt and I was wondering if you have a certain girl here. Her name is Juliette Jones. She is an underage wanted for some very serious crimes." It was definitely Jason.

"Uh, we don't know anyone by that name. Sorry." Sam shut the door, but it didn't close. Jason must have stuck his foot in the door.

"I know she's here, Sam. Let me in, or I will shoot you."

"No you won't." Dean said. I couldn't see it, but I was imagining multiple guns pointed at multiple heads. I had to stop this. The last thing I wanted was my best friends' brains splattered on the walls. I popped out from behind the door.

"Stop!" I yelled. My imagination was correct, Dean and Jason's guns were aimed for each other's eyeballs. "Jason, get out of here!"

"Baby, I missed you." He smiled. My long blonde hair was wet from my shower. When I didn't respond, he asked, "Didn't you miss me?"

"No, Jason. I didn't miss you. You need to leave."

"Are these your boyfriends? Or one of your boyfriends." He asked. He looked sad.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend Charlie." I pointed at Dean. "And his brother Max." I pointed at Sam. Sam looked disappointed. "And if you won't leave- right now- they will kill you."

"I will kill them. I am stronger. They have kidnapped you. They havetaken you from me against your will."

"No, Jason… that isn't what happened. You really need to leave here. I need you to get out now. Leave Charlie and Max alone."

"Only if you come with me. If you don't, I will rip their throats out while they sleep." Dean stood in between me and Jason. Jason punched Dean in the face, but he bounced back and hit Jason back. Jason knocked Dean to the ground. I held Sam back and pushed Jason off of Dean.

"Fine! I'll come with you. Just don't hurt them." I pulled Dean off the floor and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm not letting you go." His voice was shaking,

"You have to." I kissed him on the cheek, and I moved over to Sam. There was a difference between Sam hugs and Dean hugs. Dean's hugs were like he never wanted to let go and then Sam's hugs were full of love and affection. They were the best kind.

"We'll come for you, I promise." Sam said, as I kissed him too.

"You can't, Sam. Okay?" He nodded. I walked over to Jason, who planted a kiss on my lips. I looked back at my boys. Tears trickled down Dean's face. I blew them both kisses. Dean half smiled and put his hand over where is heart is. Jason dragged me out by my arm, and knocked me out when we got in his car.

When I woke up, my arms were tied to the top of the bed I was laying on. My arms stung- I guess it was from cuts up and down my arms, but I couldn't see. I was in a hotel room. The sign above the door told me that I was in Kokomo, Indiana. And if I'm correct, that's about two hours from Waterloo. If I got out- I could hitchhike back to Waterloo and find Sam and Dean.

"Look who's awake." I looked back towards the door. Jason walked in. I didn't reply. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not fucking okay! Let me the fuck go!" I yelled. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his front jeans pocket. He tied it around my mouth so that I couldn't talk.

"Sweetie, you know I can't do that. I wish that I could- I'm sure you know that." I didn't bother talking, because I knew he wouldn't understand me- not that he wanted to anyway.

Sam and Dean were going to find me if I couldn't escape. I know that I told them not too, but they will… won't they?

I didn't know how long I was there. T hree weeks… four? However long it was, I got food. All the times that I've been in this situation, he has never given me food. It wasn't much, but a piece of toast and a few sips of water can mean everything. I guess that would have made up for all the slashes in my wrist if I wasn't bleeding out- fast.

But one day- he was different- he was scared of something, and he ungagged me. "Oh my god… Jesus- what are we going to do?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, pretending to care.

"Your stupid boyfriends found us. I saw them at the police station. They're looking for you. We gotta get out of here."

"You need to take me to the hospital, Jason. I'm bleeding out." Maybe if he brought me to one, when I got better, I could escape, and find Sam and Dean. Tears leaked from his eyes and he wondered for a minute. "Jason, if you don't… I will die. For real- dead."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll take you to the damn hospital- but if you try to escape, I will beat you to a motherfucking pulp."

"I won't! I promise!" He walked over to me, pulled out a pocket knife and cut the rope that tied me to the bedpost. He lifted me up and carried me like a child- he could lift me up like I was a feather. I felt like I was going to pass out. I turned my head, because I didn't think I would be able to make it to the car. Sam and Dean stood about ten feet away with their arms crossed, a gun in each of their hands.

"Put her down." They both aimed their guns toward us.

"Okay." I felt Jason's hands leave from under me, and I hit the ground with a thump.

Let me tell you how much I hate passing out. I'd rather die than pass out. I don't know what the hell is happening to me, or where the hell I am. I hate when I wake up and I'm somewhere unfamiliar and with people I don't know. When I woke up by Juno licking my face, I was in the back of Dean's car. I felt better, my arms were mostly closed. I was almost fully healed. I wish I could say the same about the boys. They were cut up and had cuts and scrapes all over themselves.

"Oh my God, what happened to you guys? Did Jason do this to you? Holy shit, I am going to fucking kill him!" I yelled.

"That's going to be a little hard… that son of a bitch is in the ground." It took me a minute to recuperate from Dean saying that. I was in love with Jason some time ago. He wasn't the best to me, but I didn't know any better. He raped me, he cut me, and he nearly killed me more than enough times. But I did love him.

When we got to the first red light, I pulled my boy's heads in for a hug and I planted a kiss on both of their heads. "I really love you guys. You know that right?"

They chuckled. "Yeah, Jules, we know." Sam smiled back at me.

"We love you too… kinda." I punched Dean in his arm. He yelped. For the first time in a while, I felt like I had a real family. And it felt pretty fucking good.

"I have a question." Dean asked, interrupting my very peaceful and inspiring thought.

"What's up?" I sigh.

"Do you like to attract danger?" He said, trying to hide his smile. I looked over to them and I laughed.

"Just a little. But the only difference from any other time is that I have my knights in shining armor coming for my rescue." They laughed back, as we got the hell out of dodge.


End file.
